Chuck vs The Final Con
by Charles Charmicheal
Summary: Chuck's dad want's him to find his true love so he say's that if anyone steals his heart then he will give them 2.5 million. but what if someone see's this and takes advantage of it?
1. Chapter 1

Chuck vs the final con

Hey guys this is my second fan fiction so please hold with me I also did this with no beta so i hope you enjoy and please comment.

Chapter one

"Hey darlin, anything interesting happen at school today?" Jack Burton asked.

"Yea, some of the girls at school got in a fight over who was cuter, Daniel Shaw or Bryce Larkin." Jack Burton's daughter Jenny said

"Oh really and who do you think is cuter?"

"Bryce is kind of cute but they're both jerks so it doesn't matter. Anyways was their anything else you wanted to ask me dad?" Jenny asked while walking to the fridge in their apartment and grabbing a bottle of water and sitting in the chair next to her fathers

"Uh, yea its time to move again darlin."

"But daddy we just got her last week, why can't we just stay in one town for at least a month?" jenny begged

"Well in this place you're going to be staying for more than a month."

"Really! What are we going to be doing and where?" Jenny said a little shocked

"Whoa darlin slow down nobody said anything about both of us."

"What do you mean?" Jenny said getting a little uneasy in her chair

"Well I think its time you go on your first solo con." Jack said knowing what was coming next

"Really! Do you mean it?" Jenny said jumping up from her seat

"Yea" jack said smiling at his daughter

"Where is it" jenny asked getting Anxious

"Burbank California." Jack replied sitting up in his seat

"Who will I be conning?"

"His names Charles Bartowski"

"I'm guessing he's some kind of playboy or something like that?"

"No, quite the opposite actually he is a real gentleman but that's not who you're really conning."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked confused

"Its his father you may have heard of him he's the CEO of Orion technologies."

"You mean the one and only Stephen Bartowski! Father of Charles Bartowski." Jenny said getting excited

"Yes Charles father is a billionaire, and he announced that if any women could get Charles to fall in love with them he would give them two and a half million for the wedding. So your job is to con Charles to fall in love with you so you can take the money his father is offering. But you will need a new name."

"How about Samantha?"

"No that's more of a boy name." Her father said while getting up to get his suit cases

"Then how about Sarah?"

"Okay yeah, what about your last name?"

"Um... Walker."

"Okay ill have my friend print up your license and everything else you'll need."

Buy More two days later

"Hello" Sarah said looking around for Charles

"Oh hi, what do you need?" A little bearded man asked her

"I dropped my phone and now it isn't working"

"Oh here ill grab someone from the Nerd Herd for you" Morgan said while walking over to his friend

"Chuck buddy we got another customer with a broken phone could you take a look at it?" Then he leaned in a little more so only chuck could hear "she's also pretty hot."

At this Chuck raised his head laughing at his friend "Okay buddy, where is she?"

"Over by the register." Morgan said with a big smile as he looked over to the registers

After a few seconds he saw her and could help agreeing with Morgan that she was hot. After a few seconds he realized his jaw was hanging open and shut it."

"Hey buddy you better hurry before Jeff and Lester go over to her."

"Yeah yeah okay" he said while starting to walk over to her once he got to her she turned around and gave him a big smile

"Hi my friend said you were having troubles with your phone" Chuck said happily after all it's not everyday you see an angel

"Yeah it wont turn on anymore." She said while pulling her phone out

"Ah the intellicell, here let me see it" after she handed the phone to him he popped the battery cover off "yup like I thought the intellicell has a little screw in the back that sometimes comes out" after he tightened the screw he flipped the phone over and turned it on. "there we go good as new, you know that you could get a new phone if you turned that one in?"

"But then it wouldn't have all my pictures"

"Actually I could transfer all your old photos on to any phone that's from Orion technologies. But I couldn't do it here we don't have the right equipment for it." Chuck said

"Really you would do that for me?" Sarah asked

"Yeah if you'd like, I get off work in five minutes and you can come to my house and ill fix it for you, but first you have to choose the new phone you want." chuck said while standing up and walking over to the new phone section "what type of phone would you like?"

Well I need it to be able to take pictures, call, text, and get on the internet." Sarah said as she looked at all the phones "Oh and I need it skinny too."

"OK from what you've told me it looks like you would like the new GR 5. It takes the best photos, has clear sound for when you're calling people, has an upgraded auto correct for texting, you can get on the internet anywhere in the world, is one of the skinniest phones we sell, and my personal favorite is that its a touch screen."

"Okay I trust you. But it costs two hundred dollars and I don't have that much money right now."

"Don't worry ill just use my wallet."

"what no you don't have to pay for it." Sarah said

"Oh no the buy more gives me a thing called a wallet we can give customers of our pick up to one thousand five hundred dollars off every year." Chuck said amusedly "So how about I give you one hundred and fifty that would make it just fifty dollars would that be ok."

it took Sarah a moment to answer "yeah that would be awesome"

"Okay if you go to the register and tell them that i'm giving you one hundred and fifty pineapples then they'll understand I have to go clock out real fast but i'll be right back i'll meet you at the front doors, okay.

"Okay thanks, Chuck"

"Oh wait you never told me your name"

"Sarah Walker"

"That's a beautiful name, Sarah"

"Thanks" Sarah said and turned to go to the register after she had bought the phone she went over to the front doors to find chuck leaning against the automatic doors waiting for her

"Hey Sarah um I just found out that the buy more needs all the nerd herders to be left here overnight so they can be cleaned so… um"

"Its alright we can take my car."

"Are you sure because I mean I could take the train"

"yes i'm sure chuck besides i don't know where your house is and I don't know the area so its probably best that you ride with me to show me the way."

Chucks apartment

"Okay so it should be done in about five minutes so you can just make yourself comfy" right when Chuck finished he heard a knock at the door "hello" he said after pulling the door open

"Hey Chuck we were just wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner?" Chuck sister Ellie asked

"yeah one second I just have to finish this thing with Sarah"

At this Ellie looked around and noticed Sarah sitting on the couch "well why don't you have Sarah come too?"

"I don't know i'm pretty busy."

"oh come on it will be fun and i'm not accepting no for an answer"

"um okay I guess" Sarah said a little quizzically After Chuck walked her through how to use her new phone they walked over to Ellie's apartment and knocked "Oh hey chuck and Sarah come on in everyone else is in the kitchen."

"Okay thanks Ellie" chuck said while he walked in with Sarah

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go" Sarah said noticing that this was the first time she was truthfully sad to go.

"Here let me walk you out" after she had grabbed her coat from the couch she headed to the door that chuck held open for her "thank you"

"Your welcome" chuck side with a big grin on his face

"Thanks for tonight Chuck it was great and thanks for the phone too." Sarah said feeling as happy as Chuck looked

"yeah anytime" Chuck said once they got to her car Chuck opened the door for her and she climbed in

"So chuck I was thinking. i'm kind of new in town and you've lived here for a long time so I was wondering if you could show me around?"

"Uh…. you want me to show you around?" Chuck said surprised that she wanted him to show her around

"Yeah you" Sarah said giggling a little at his reply to her question

"um yeah sure what time" Chuck said still a little dazed

"Does five work?"

"Yeah fives perfect. But um I don't know where you live."

"Don't worry about it ill pick you up"

"Okay see you tomorrow Sarah, bye"

"Bye Chuck" once he couldn't see her car anymore he started to walk back towards Ellie's apartment but noticed Morgan standing there rooted to the spot "hey buddy whats up?"

"Ho..How did you get her to do that?" Morgan said bewildered

"I don't know buddy." after a few moments Chuck started to walk back to his sisters again once he got in he walked over to his sister "Ell I need you to stay calm"

"what are you talking about chuck?"

right when he was about to reply Morgan burst through the door and jumped on Chuck "Chuck's got a date!"

"With who?" Ellie asked sitting up from her spot on the couch

"Sarah!" Morgan said while getting off Chuck

"Oh gosh what are you going to wear?" Ellie said while getting up

"I thought I would were my Nerd Machine shirt."

"No You need to look nice, how about your black button up with the red strips. You look good in that. You also need to shave and have a hair cut. Your hair is making those funny animal shapes again." Ellie said while walking to chuck room to look at all the clothes he had.

"Okay ill go to the barber shop next to the buy more. I think its called Eddies Barber Shop."

"Okay what time is your date?" Ellie said while pulling out his shirt she had suggested and holding it out for him to try on

"She's coming to get me at five"

"Shes picking you up, why?"

"I don't know her address so she said she would come pick me up instead."

"Okay what time do you go to work?"

"Six"

"Then you should probably get to bed so you not tired"

"Okay sis, thanks" Chuck said with a smile on his face because he had a date with an angle tomorrow night, who wouldn't smile?

So their's chapter one for you hope you liked it and please comment, and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck vs the Final Con Chapter 2

**I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my first chapter and I would also like to tell anyone who has concerns about this story to tell me and I will try and fix them. Sorry its taken longer than i thought it would to get this chapter up.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

(Big Mikes office)

"What are you doing here Chuck you should still be working at the nerd herd desk?" Big mike said after swallowing one of his donuts

"Um I have a person here that wants a job here as a greenshirt."

"Well send them in already" Big Mike said after taking a big gulp from his big gulp

"Okay, Sarah come in." Chuck said while leaning out the door frame to find Sarah once she walked in Big Mike told her to take a seat

"So you want to be a greenshirt, why"

"Well I Just got in town so I need a job and so this would just be until I found one that suits me better and I definitely can't work in the Nerd Herd."

"Okay you're hired when can you start?"

"Don't you need a resume or something like that?" Sarah asked confused

"Not here, do you want the job or not?" Big Mike said getting impatient

"Yeah, I can start tomorrow"

"Okay, Chuck can you get her all the stuff she'll need and then you can take the rest of the day off."

"Okay thanks Big Mike." Chuck said while getting up and offering his hand to Sarah to help her up once she was up they walked out of Big Mike's office and started to walk to the back of the store

"I have to say I Thought you were just kidding when you said you'd take the job." Chuck said smiling down at Sarah who was walking with him to the cage now

"Well what can I say I like to surprise people"

"That you do." Chuck said smiling at the thought of Sarah asking him out last night

"Okay here's all the stuff you need right here." He said while opening the supply closet

"Okay thanks Chuck, I Was thinking since you got off early do you think we could go out before dinner?" Sarah said shyly

"Really... I mean yeah what do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking we could go to the movies"

She said smiling

"Okay what movie do you want to see theirs Avengers Age of Ultron, the new Transformers, and Cinderella."

"What's Avengers Age of Ultron?" Sarah asked

"What you haven't heard of it?" Chuck said flabbergasted

"No, what is it?" Sarah asked

"Only one of the best superhero films of the year."

"Okay, how bout we go to that one"

"Okay I just have to get changed and get ready."

"Okay ill be over in twenty minutes."

Ellie's house 5 minutes later

"Hey you got home early" Ellie said to chuck as he walked in and started to take his jacket off

"Yeah Big Mike is giving me the rest of the day off because I got him a new employee." Chuck said after he took his jacket off and hung it up

"Oh yeah what's his name?" Ellie asked wondering who would want to work at the buy more

"Its actually a girl and you know her."

"What? tell me her name"

"Sarah" Chuck said smiling as he said her name "oh and she also asked me to go with her to the movies before we get dinner so I should get ready" he started to walk to his room but looked back and saw his sister still had her mouth open

Ellie's house 5 minutes later

Knock knock "hi Sar... Oh sorry I thought you were a friend" Ellie said to the stranger

"Its okay, is Charles Bartowski here?" The women asked while trying to look through the door for him

"Um yeah ill get him but can I ask how you two met?"

"We haven't yet"

"Um okay ill grab him" Ellie turned towards her brothers room and started towards it but then he walked out "oh hey Chuck you have a visitor"

"Sarah's already here?" Chuck asked looking at the clock to see how long he'd been changing

"No she said that you guys haven't met yet" Ellie said going to the kitchen to resume her cooking and Chuck walked to the door

"Hi um i'm Chuck" Chuck said awkwardly

"I know, follow me Chuck" the stranger said while walking towards her car

"I was actually taught not to get in a car with a stranger"

"Oh sorry my names Rebecca" she said giving him a smile

"I still don't know you and why do you want me to get in your car anyways?"

"Were going on a date" Rebecca said like it should be obvious

"Um no i'm going on a date with Sarah not you"

"Oh well than how bout tomorrow?"

"I can't" at this Rebecca got in her car and left and Chuck started to walk in but was stopped when he heard Sarah walking behind him so stopped and turned around but Sarah didn't stop until she was just a few inches away

"I thought you were better than that Chuck Bartowski" she said quietly but harshly

"W... What are you talking about?" Chuck asked very confused

"Your cheating on your girlfriend with me" she said while sitting on the edge of the fountain

"What I don't have a girlfriend" Chuck said getting even more confused

"Well than who's that girl who was trying to go on a date with you?"

"I just met her, her name is Rebecca she came to my house and asked me out but I said I couldn't because I was going out with you."

"Oh sorry, so are you ready?" Sarah asked trying to change the subject

"Yeah" Chuck said while walking to Sarah's car door and opened it for her

Theater 15 minutes later

"Do you want to get the tickets and I can get the popcorn?" Chuck asked while walking into the front doors of the theater with sarah next to him

"Yeah do you want to meet over at the little arcade over there?" She said while pointing to a small arcade filled with children

"Sure, see you in a minute" chuck said and then started to walk over to the food bar

"Hello what would you like?" The person behind the desk asked

"One large popcorn with extra butter please" chuck said "oh and two large mountain dews"

"Alright that will be ten dollars and fifteen cents" once Chuck had payed for the food the lady behind the counter walked away to get his popcorn then walked back to get his drinks he wanted

"I have to say you look very familiar." She told Chuck

"Well my dad is the owner of Orion technologies" Chuck said

"No that's not it" she said while filling up the second cup "here you go"

"Thank you" after Chuck had grabbed his two cups and popcorn he walked over to the little arcade but bumped into someone on the way

"Oh i'm so sorry" Chuck said to the lady

"Its alright" she said while picking up her garbage from the table "oh hey you're that guy from the ad, Charles Bartowski right?" She said after looking at him

"Um what ad?" Chuck asked looking around for an ad with him on it

"Hum must not be you well I Have to go bye" she said but didn't wait for a reply so he just walked the rest of the distance to the arcade wondering what was happening in his life first Sarah asks him out, than Rebecca, and now the ad he was on.

**Thanks for reading and please review and if you can please tell me what i should do on my other fan fiction thanks again**


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck vs the final con

Chapter 3

**Hey guys please review and tell me what you think and thanks for reading sorry it's another short chapter**

After movie at the bamboo dragon

"That was really good Chuck how did you learn about this place?" Sarah asked while bringing another bite of sizzling shrimp up to her mouth

"Um I was going on a date with someone from college and she never came so I just walked until I found this place, so I came in and asked for some of the best stuff they had." Chuck said a little embarrassed

"Really I don't know why anybody wouldn't want to go on a date with you." Sarah said truthfully

"Well it turns out she had an ex boyfriend she was trying to make jealous so he would continue dating her"

"Oh i"m sorry did you like her?"

"Yeah I mean she was beautiful but she couldn't hold a candle to you" Chuck said looking for the waiter so he could pay

Sarah's house after dinner

"Thanks for tonight Chuck it was really fun" Sarah said after she stopped at her door

"Yeah, um Sarah theirs this christmas party at work tomorrow and i'm supposed to take a date so I was wondering if you would go with me?" Chuck said looking down at his feet

"Yeah what time is it at?" Sarah asked thinking this was easier than she had thought it would be to get Chuck to fall for her

"Really?" Chuck asked whipping his head up to look at her

"Yeah" she said giggling

"Its at five" Chuck said when he got over his surprise

"What should I wear?" Sarah asked

"It says its casual wear"

"Ok then i'll see you at five Chuck"

"Ok bye Sarah"

"Bye"

next day at buy more 4:57

"Hey chuck what's got you smiling like that?" Morgan asked coming around the nerd herd desk

"You'll just have to see it should be any second" Chuck said with a giant smile on his face as he turned around from looking at the door to look at Morgan

"Hey who are you bringing to the party?" Chuck asked

"Anna, who is that?" Morgan asked staring at the door to the buy more so Chuck turned around to look and he saw Sarah walking towards him

"Hi Sarah" Chuck said with the biggest smile that Morgan had ever seen on his face

"Hi Chuck" Sarah said to Chuck with just as big of a smile

"Chuck can I talk to you in private? Morgan asked

"Yeah" Chuck said to Morgan and turned to Sarah "apparently Morgan needs to tell me something when we're done ill come and find you though"

"Ok ill be over there by the tree" Sarah said and walked off

"Ok what is it buddy"

"You didn't think to tell me you two were a thing?" Morgan asked a little harsley

"What are you talking about, we have only been on one date"

"Well than why did you invite her here?" Morgan asked looking around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation

"Because I didn't have anyone else to invite"

"Fine but if you to two get serious you better tell me"

"Okay buddy i'm gonna go back over there" chuck said pointing in the general direction of Sarah

"Ok see you later Chuck"

"Ok are you gonna do the dance competition with Anna?"

"Probably but I don't think will get to far"

"Oh well than i'll see you later"

later during dance competition

"Alright folks it's time for the dance competition who's up first?" The DJ asked and no one raised their hand so he called two couples Sarah hadn't met yet after a few rounds it was Chuck and Sarah's turn and they had to dance against skip and his date they made it to the final two and the DJ announced that the winning couple would get a prize and it was just their luck they were facing Morgan and Anna once it was over all four stood and waited for the judges to choose who won after a few minutes the judges had their final choice

"Morgan and Anna have earned 9.5" one of the judges said and Morgan and Anna jumped into the air with joy

"But Chuck and Sarah earned a 9.6" the other judge said after they stopped rejoicing and Sarah jumped up and hugged Chuck

"Now its time for the prize" the judge said smiling at the couple "the prize is that the person that you brought to this party gets to choose what kind of dance you do, so what will it be?"

"Um can I make a call first then tell you?" Sarah said to the judge knowing what dance she wanted to do

"Yes you have five minutes" at this Sarah walked out and made her call when she got back Chuck had a worried smile on "have you choose your song yet?" the judge asked Sarah

"yes I chose the tango" it took Chuck and everyone else a few minutes to realize what she had just said

"And what if I don't know how to dance the Tango?" Chuck asked hoping Sarah would fall for it

"You do I just asked Ellie and she told me that devon taught you" Sarah said smiling

"I'm going to kill Ellie when we get back" Chuck said realizing there was no way out of it when the DJ saw that they were done talking he started the music.

After Tango

There was a round of applause after Chuck and Sarah finished "Wow, you aren't bad at all Chuck you're actually one of the best that i've danced with and with a little help you could be at the top easily" Sarah said to Chuck looking up into his brown eye's

"You were by far the best i've danced with" Chuck said to Sarah which made her blush

"Well when you've only danced with Devon its not to hard"

"Hey Devon is very good to" Chuck said laughing then the DJ got on the intercom "Alright guys party's over time to get home"

"Oh that reminds me Ellie wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight" Chuck said while he started to walk to the front doors of the buy more hand in hand with Sarah's

"Ok" Sarah said thinking that spending time with Chuck wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be before she met him

Ellie and Chuck's apartment

When Sarah stopped her car Chuck got out and before Sarah could open her door Chuck did it for her and held his hand out for her so he could help her out of her car

"Thank you Chuck" and they walked to his apartment and he opened the door and lead her in and they both smelt the mashed potatoes and roast beef at the same time and they both sighed because of the smell

"Ellie were home" Chuck yelled and Ellie came around the kitchen almost Immediately "how was the tango?" she asked with a coy smile

"it was actually good" Chuck replied coming over to the kitchen to grab the silverware and glasses

"Are you kidding Chuck did amazing" Sarah said looking at Chuck with admiration and Ellie looked over at her brother and gave him a big smile "Good job Chuck. Sarah you can sit down if you want"

"Oh no it's alright I can help" she said walking over to the cupboard she had seen Chuck grab the glasses out of and grabbed the plates.

**Thanks for reading guys and girls and please review tell me what you think. It helps more than you think.**


	4. Sorry

I'm sorry about the very big delay on the next chapter I've been very busy lately. but I promise I haven't given up and I will try and get it done as soon as I can.


End file.
